


Mémoires de Marco Polo

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, historical!AU, interculturalité, j'ai utilisé "wufan" comme prénom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae part à la découverte de la Chine et rencontre l'empereur Wufan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mémoires de Marco Polo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré d'un documentaire sur Venise. Marco Polo serait allé jusqu'en Chine et même si à l'heure actuelle c'est encore controversé je suis partie du principe qu'il y est allé. Jongdae est ici 'Marco Polo' & Kris est censé être l'empereur de Chine Kubilaï. Je n'ai suivi aucune chronologie, je n'ai conservé que les bases : un italien vient explorer la Chine, rencontre l'empereur et séjourne dans son Palais. Ne comparez pas la 'vraie' histoire avec mon OS, ça ne sert à rien, tout ceci est inventé à 95% !

 

L'air était humide lorsqu'il arriva aux portes de Guangzhou, il essuya son front avec sa toge et soupira bruyamment. Ses compagnons de voyage se tenaient à ses côtés, savourant les quelques minutes de repos.

Il but les dernières gouttes d'eau restantes dans sa gourde puis se hissa de nouveau sur sa monture afin d'entrer dans la contrée.

 

 

Après avoir été accueilli par les gens du peuple - tous l'observant avec fascination, peur ou parfois les deux, il fut convié au Palais de l'empereur. Epuisé par son voyage, il se laissa guider et ne perdit pas une miette du décor qui l'entourait. Il aurait de nombreux récits à conter à son retour à Venise semblait-il.

Il fut dirigé vers une grande pièce, ornée d'œuvres d'art, où se dressait une tablée garnie de diverses fructuailles. A l'exception de deux gardes postés près de la porte, il se trouvait seul. Il laissa son regard se porter vers l'extérieur, admirant la vue atypique et unique que lui offrait le royaume de Chine.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce et il se tourna lentement pour faire face à un homme habillé d'une toge similaire à la sienne mais bien plus délicate et légère. La sienne s'arrêtait au niveau de ses mollets afin qu'il puisse chevaucher sa monture et marcher plus facilement ; le tissu était lourd et épais, et d'un bleu foncé sans aucune dorure. Celle de l'empereur était d'un blanc immaculé, épousant son corps fin à la perfection et ornée de broderies en forme de signes qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Etait-ce une nouvelle écriture ? Pensa-t-il avec curiosité. 

L'empereur était jeune, peut-être un peu plus âgé que lui cependant. Il était également bien plus grand que lui et Jongdae dut lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il fut plus proche. 

L'empereur se courba légèrement devant lui, soulevant délicatement sa toge pour ne pas s'entraver avec. Le voyageur trouva ce geste à la fois élégant et efféminé, l'homme dégageait un charisme viril de part sa stature et son rang mais son visage pâle et fin sans aucun défaut le rendait aussi gracieux qu'une dame.

Jongdae se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé par ses pensées, l'homme le tuerait sans aucun doute s'il l'apprenait.

« Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, votre arrivée n'est pas passée inaperçue dans mon pays. Vous êtes le sujet de conversation préféré de mon peuple. J'étais curieux de vous rencontrer, noble voyageur. » L'empereur commença, il avait une voix grave et masculine et le visage impassible.

« Je suis honoré d'être ainsi reçu par l'empereur de ce royaume. J'espère ne pas avoir créé de mouvements de foule qui vous auraient incommodés. Ah, mais laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Jongdae, je viens du royaume d'Italie et j'aimerais séjourner ici dans cette ville quelques temps afin d'en apprendre davantage sur votre culture. J'ai été envoyé en mission d'exploration et je me dois de retourner dans mon pays pour conter mes découvertes. » Expliqua-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le visage de l'empereur se détendit et ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Faîtes donc mon ami, je serai ravi d'être votre hôte et de vous faire découvrir ma culture. Appelez-moi Wufan, et installez-vous à votre aise. » Répondit-il chaleureusement.

Jongdae lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et se saisit d'une de ses mains pour la serrer dans la sienne en signe de remerciement.

Wufan laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise mais le laissa faire, les yeux écarquillés. Le voyageur se rendit compte de son malaise tandis que l'empereur avait fixé son regard sur leurs mains liées.

« Ai-je fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu ? » Demanda Jongdae, confus.

« V-Vous...me touchez. Dans ma culture, le contact physique ne se fait qu'entre homme et femme, uniquement dans leur demeure et s'ils sont seuls. Vous...m'avez surpris. Est-ce normal dans votre culture ? » Fit-il, ébahi.

Le voyageur relâcha sa main à la hâte et se recula.

« Je suis confus, je ne savais point. Pardonnez-moi pour ce geste Wufan. Dans mon pays, il est naturel de montrer sa reconnaissance et son affection par des gestes. » Expliqua-t-il, le teint pâle.

Wufan observa sa main longuement puis sourit légèrement.

« Vous êtes la première personne à toucher ma peau mon ami. » Dit-il simplement.

Jongdae se détendit à ces paroles, visiblement il ne semblait pas fâché par son geste.

Wufan le convia à s'asseoir pour déjeuner et lui expliqua quelques règles et coutumes de son royaume. Il retint qu'il fallait se courber en signe de salutation et de politesse, qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas être tactile avec des hommes, ou femmes en public. Wufan rajouta qu'il pouvait seulement l'être avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

 

 

Les jours qui suivirent, Wufan et Jongdae restèrent ensemble, Wufan étant devenu son guide officiel. Il commença par lui faire visiter le Palais, celui-ci plus immense que Jongdae ne l'aurait pensé.

Le jour, ils parcouraient la ville, visitaient les contrées lointaines,  rencontraient les marchands et nobles de Chine tandis qu'à la tombée de la nuit, ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de l'empereur et se racontaient leurs vies. Jongdae lui parlait de ses voyages, de ses rencontres, de sa famille, de son pays et sa culture, Wufan, lui, parlait de ses ancêtres, de son rôle d'empereur, de la culture chinoise et de son peuple.

Ils devinrent rapidement plus proches et se confièrent leurs pensées, leurs doutes et leurs craintes, leurs aspirations, leurs rêves et leurs envies. Ce rapprochement fut mal perçu par les ministres de l'empereur et il dut prendre ses distances avec le voyageur pour calmer les tensions.

Du jour au lendemain, Jongdae se retrouva seul dans ce royaume encore inconnu. Même si Wufan lui avait raconté de nombreuses choses, il lui faudrait des années pour tout comprendre et connaître parfaitement le royaume de Chine. Il fut toujours très bien reçu par le peuple lors de ses escapades dans la ville mais fut ignoré, parfois même bousculé par les nobles.

Il put s'entretenir avec Wufan un soir après un énième banquet en compagnie de ses ministres, inquiets pour le royaume. Celui-ci semblait exténué, amaigri et plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

« Vous devez vous reposer mon ami, votre santé est ce qui est le plus important ! » S'indigna Jongdae, inquiet.

« Ils m'usent. Ils ne cessent de contester mes décisions, de m'exposer mes défauts et mes erreurs. Suis-je un si mauvais empereur Jongdae ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Jongdae s'assit à côté de lui sur son lit, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Bien sûr que non. Je pense...que tout ça est de ma faute. Peut-être serait-il temps que je parte ? Je ne veux point vous créer d'ennuis. » Déclara le voyageur, résigné.

Wufan se tourna brusquement vers lui, agrippant ses épaules pour qu'ils soient face à face.

« Non. Ne me laissez pas. Vous êtes mon seul et fidèle ami, mon plus grand soutien. » S'exclama-t-il, la voix suppliante.

Jongdae fronça les sourcils puis acquiesça. Pour être honnête, lui non plus ne voulait pas partir. Au-delà de sa mission, être aux côtés de l'empereur le rendait heureux. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester en Chine indéfiniment, et même s'il aurait aimé que Wufan le suive en Italie, il était conscient que ce ne serait jamais possible. L'empereur ne pouvait pas fuir son poste et son royaume ainsi. Son destin tout comme celui de Jongdae était scellé.

Ce soir-là, il dormit aux côtés de Wufan. La situation d'un point de vue extérieur était plutôt étrange voire profane et si l'affaire venait à se savoir, Jongdae serait sûrement chassé du royaume mais de voir l'air apaisé de l'empereur, sa main agrippant la sienne, il n'y pensa plus, se contentant de fermer les yeux pour rejoindre Morphée à son tour.

 

 

Quelques jours plus tard, quelqu'un tenta d'assassiner Jongdae en pleine journée, dans une petite ruelle. Il échappa à la mort de près car par chance ses compagnons de voyage étaient avec lui à ce moment-là. Il rentra au Palais quelque peu choqué, il n'aurait jamais imaginé être à ce point détesté.

Lorsque Wufan apprit la nouvelle, il fit un malaise, le stress et la fatigue accumulés en plus du choc vinrent à bout de lui. Jongdae se précipita à son chevet et lui tint compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il faisait nuit et Jongdae était le seul présent dans sa chambre. Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

« Je vous avais dit de faire attention à votre santé, vous m'avez fait très peur. » Jongdae chuchota, caressant sa joue.

« Je peux vous retourner cette phrase mon ami. Vous avez échappé de peu à la mort...et par ma faute. » Wufan souffla, peiné.

Jongdae lui changea la compresse posée sur son front et s'assit à côté de lui, se penchant au-dessus de son visage.

« Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Certains de vos ministres voient d'un mauvais œil ma présence ici. Je pense qu'ils ont peur que je puisse vous influencer. » Le contredit-il.

« Peut-être aviez-vous raison, il serait préférable que vous partiez finalement. Pour votre sécurité. » Dit l'empereur, détournant le regard.

« Je pense qu'il est préférable que je parte en effet. Mais pas pour ma sécurité, pour la vôtre. Vous me donnez beaucoup de soucis, et je sais que je suis la cause de cette cohue. » Soupira le voyageur, attristé.

L'empereur se redressa légèrement déposant la compresse sur le lit, et fit face à Jongdae qui ne bougea pas. Leurs visages étaient désormais très proches et ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles se mélanger. Wufan clôt ses paupières et voulut rompre la distance mais Jongdae fut plus réactif et tourna sa tête, de sorte que son visage soit enfouit dans le cou de l'empereur. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupire au contact des lèvres du voyageur contre la peau brûlante de son cou.

Wufan agrippa ses épaules pour rapprocher leurs corps, inspirant l'odeur de Jongdae à plein  poumons. Il savait que ce serait leur dernier moment ensemble et il voulait en profiter, mémoriser chaque détail.

Jongdae enroula ses bras autour de la taille fine de l'empereur et le serra fort, déposant de nombreux baisers le long de son cou et jusqu'à son épaule dévoilée, sa toge ayant glissée.

« Jongdae » Appela Wufan dans un souffle.

Le voyageur prit son visage en coupe et n'hésita pas à sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné et désespéré. A ce moment-là, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, ils ne se soucièrent pas de savoir si les gardes en dehors de la chambre les entendraient, si les servantes entreraient dans la chambre, plus rien ne comptait à part eux deux.

Jongdae se débarrassa du drap recouvrant Wufan et le jeta au sol, il ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à califourchon sur l'empereur, l'obligeant à se rallonger sous lui. Leur baiser s'enflamma et leurs mains parcoururent avec empressement le corps de l'autre. Leurs toges les gênant, Jongdae remonta la sienne jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses pour être plus libre dans ses mouvements et faufila ses doigts sous celle de Wufan.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsque les paumes de Jongdae entrèrent en contact avec la peau nue de ses jambes, de ses chevilles jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il réprima un frisson d'excitation, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait si intimement.

Le voyageur glissa ses lèvres jusqu'au cou du plus âgé, pressant quelques baisers humides sur sa peau tandis que ses doigts remontaient le tissu de la toge de l'empereur en douceur. Lorsque celle-ci fut relevée jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses, sa respiration se stoppa et ses mains agrippèrent celle de Jongdae. Celui-ci l'observa longuement, cherchant dans son regard son approbation et y trouva un mélange de peur, d'envie, de curiosité mais surtout du désir et une infinie tendresse. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer et vint l'embrasser chastement.

Wufan haleta, et tremblant légèrement attrapa les mains du plus jeune afin de les guider sous sa toge. Il en posa une à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et l'autre sur son ventre.

« La nudité est tabou dans ma culture... » Chuchota-t-il, nerveux. « Ne...Ne me déshabillez pas entièrement. »

Jongdae laissa échapper un grognement et hocha simplement la tête, fasciné par la douceur et la pâleur de sa peau. Voyant que Wufan ne bougeait plus, il sourit et caressa sa peau doucement.

« Vous pouvez me toucher aussi...dans ma culture la nudité est acceptée. » Confia-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

Wufan le regarda quelque peu intimidé puis relâcha sa prise sur ses mains pour se saisir du bas de la toge de Jongdae qu'il retira lentement, ses yeux dévorant chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée du jeune homme. Le voyageur se recula et finit de retirer le tissu, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête avant de le jeter au sol.

L'empereur s'assit à son tour, une de ses mains se posant sur le torse de Jongdae. Son regard brûlant parcourut le corps du plus jeune, ne loupant aucune courbe ni aucun détail, et bientôt ses mains furent de la partie.

Lorsqu'il toucha le membre durci du voyageur, il rougit, gêné mais ne se retint pas de le palper à sa guise guidée par sa curiosité. Jongdae se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et le laissa faire quelques instants. Lorsqu'il n'en put plus, il le stoppa et le poussa brusquement en arrière, Wufan laissant échapper un cri de surprise. 

Jongdae ancra son regard dans le sien puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Envoûté par son charme, ses palmes se posèrent sur les cuisses de Wufan qu'il écarta d'un geste doux mais firme. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous la toge et parcoururent la peau de son torse, de ses côtes et de ses hanches avant qu'il ne les glisse sur ses reins l'obligeant à cambrer son dos.

La position n'était pas confortable et l'empereur grimaça, s'aidant de ses bras pour se redresser et  garder son équilibre. Jongdae agrippa alors ses fesses et Wufan, choqué par ce geste, fut déséquilibré, retombant lourdement sur le lit.

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un petit rire et s'allongea sur son corps avant d'embrasser sa joue pour se faire pardonner. Leurs virilités n'étaient désormais séparées que par la toge en soie de l'empereur et lorsque Jongdae donna un coup de rein expert, ils gémirent tous deux à la sensation. Le voyageur débuta alors un mouvement de va et vient, la friction entre leurs deux membres excités leur arrachant quelques soupires de plaisir.

En voulant plus, Jongdae poussa la toge jusqu'au bas du ventre de Wufan malgré ses protestations et le mouvement devint plus facile, plus érotique, leurs peaux désormais en contact. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, le rythme s'accélérant et leurs gémissements devenant plus rapprochés. Wufan agrippa les épaules nues de Jongdae, et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau tandis qu'il bougeait ses hanches pour rencontrer celles du plus jeune, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille inconsciemment.

« Wufan...La sodomie est-elle autorisée dans votre culture ? » Chuchota Jongdae contre sa tempe en sueur.

L'empereur eut un temps de réflexion, perdu dans son plaisir.

« Qu'est-ce que la sodomie ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Jongdae fut surpris par sa réponse mais pas réellement étonné, il stoppa ses mouvements, arrachant un grognement à son amant puis se mit à genoux entre ses jambes, les écartant outrageusement sous le regard incrédule de l'empereur qui tenta de se couvrir comme il put.

« Shhhh » Le calma le plus jeune, saisissant ses poignets. « Faîtes-moi confiance. »

Une fois sûr que l'empereur ne serait pas effrayé, il dirigea un de ses doigts vers son intimité, la caressant légèrement. Wufan écarquilla les yeux et se tendit.

« Je ne suis pas une dame ! » S'écria-t-il, offensé.

Jongdae gloussa devant sa réaction mais retira son doigt.

« Je pense être bien placé pour le savoir mon ami. » Dit-il en jetant un œil vers sa virilité.

Le plus âgé détourna les yeux, embarrassé.

« C'est un moyen pour deux hommes de connaître les plaisirs de la chaire, tout comme le feraient un homme et une femme. Ne connaissez-vous pas ceci ? » Expliqua l'italien.

« Oh. » Fit Wufan. « J'en ai entendu parler. Cette pratique n'est vraiment bien vue en Chine...mais elle n'est pas interdite. »

Il joua avec ses doigts sans oser regarder Jongdae dans les yeux.

« Voulez-vous... ? » Fit-il timidement.

« Si vous me le permettez. » Souffla le voyageur, caressant ses cuisses.

L'empereur se racla la gorge puis hocha la tête.

« Cela ne doit pas se savoir, mais puisque vous me quittez demain, considérez ceci comme un cadeau d'adieu. » Dit-il gravement.

Jongdae sourit tristement et l'embrassa chastement.

Le voyageur se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce du bain rattachée à la chambre, il revint avec une fiole d'huile et en étala sur ses doigts, l'antre de Wufan et son membre. Ce dernier le regarda faire curieusement mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Lorsque le premier doigt s'insinua en lui, il grimaça et se tendit mais n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, un deuxième se joint au premier puis un troisième et il s'habitua à leur présence plutôt rapidement, rassuré par les caresses et les mots doux susurrés à son oreille par Jongdae.

Une fois qu'ils ne firent plus qu'un, Wufan laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. Il se sentait comblé, rassuré et aimé. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, cueillies rapidement par les lèvres de Jongdae. Celui-ci lui fit l'amour avec passion jusqu'au matin, se faisant doux et attentionné.

Il s'appliqua à laisser quelques marques sur son cou et ses épaules, mais également ses cuisses tandis que Wufan laissait également des traces dans son dos, ses fesses et sur son torse.

Jongdae susurra au creux de son cou son envie de le voir nu, Wufan fut embarrassé et bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se dévêtir complètement devant lui il l'autorisa tout de même à l'accompagner prendre son bain. Le voyageur n'avait pas le droit de le toucher mais pouvait le détailler à sa guise, Wufan prenant tout son temps pour faire durer le plaisir.

Ils s'endormirent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs mains et leurs cœurs liés.

 

 

Les adieux furent difficile, Wufan se tenait debout devant Jongdae, habillé d'une de ses éternelles toges blanches, les yeux rougis.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment, les témoins de la scène les observant avec curiosité et agacement. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, et se comprenaient uniquement par un regard. Ce fut une des servantes qui les interrompit, tendant une toge blanche pliée à Jongdae.

Celui-ci la saisit et lança un regard interrogateur à Wufan. Celui-ci baissa les yeux.

« Un présent pour vous témoigner mon...amitié. » Marmonna-t-il.

Jongdae lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et contre tout attente le prit dans ses bras sous le regard incrédule de ceux qui assistaient à la scène. Wufan répondit à son étreinte et respira son odeur.

« Je ne vous oublierai jamais. » Chuchota le voyageur.

« Moi non plus. » Répondit-il. « La toge...est un souvenir de la nuit dernière. » Souffla-t-il.

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un soupire, tremblant d'émotions.

« Je vous aime, Wufan. » Confia-t-il, la voix tremblante.

« Je...vous aime aussi, Jongdae. » Répondit l'empereur, luttant contre ses larmes.

Finalement, ils durent se séparer à contre cœur, les yeux humides et le cœur serré.

Jongdae se hissa sur sa monture et serra la toge contre son torse, souriant une dernière fois à l'empereur avant de se détourner pour partir.

Wufan le regarda s'éloigner, ne bougeant même pas lorsque sa silhouette disparut au loin. Ce fut une de ses servantes qui le guida vers le Palais, il ne sortit pas de sa chambre de la journée, pleurant son amant.

Une partie de son cœur venait de lui être arrachée.

 


End file.
